Dragon Age: Beyond the Dawn
by Gyles
Summary: Drake was never a holy man, but they see him as one. Drake was never a leader, but they want him as one. War has stewed across the land and now the sky is falling but the real danger is just beyond the horizon and Drake has seen it first hand. And he'll be damned if he lets this world come apart. M for language and other adult themes.
1. Prolouge

_Outside it felt hollow though despite the hoarding crowd circling around, all quiet and somber. Echoing sounds of the Chant began as the revered mother began her benediction. _

"_Maker give us your a light in the darkness for your child returns to your side." _

_The boy sits in the front row, his hands trembling on his lap as he looks at the horrid sight of his mother, lying there the pyre. Eyes closed as if she was in a peaceful sleep. Her skin pale as milk, not that glow she would always have, her golden curly locks flanked down to her shoulders like a drapes, never in the brightness of tied ribbons she would make herself, the dress a simple black gown not the fine silks with colorful embroderies she would always be garnished in. No. None of it. _

_The boy remember the softness of her voice, the songs she would sing to him whether it be a lullaby, or just a fine tune they would sing together in fun. The boy remembered the fond times she would take him to the markets to buy tiny cakes and other treats, she would buy him one and a bushel of others to give to the other children playing outside. The boy remembered every torn in a shirt or trouser, or a stuff animal ripped from day of hardplay, his mother would sew it herself, he remembered the garden they would spend afternoons in, letting the hours pass by. Everything about his mother….was perfect. She was beautiful in every way. _

_But here she looked tragic...__**dead**__. _

_The boy's sister placed a calm hand over his shaking ones, his sister hold such grace as their mother but it still wasn't enough. Their father remained still like stone his unnerved face staring at his dead wife. _

"_Ashes we bore for ashes we become…" continued the revered mother. As she spoke, a priest carrying a torch slowly stepped towards the pyre. _

_A tinge of fear hit the boy's gut as then sees what the flame was intended for. _

"_NO!" he yelps startling everyone. He leaps from his seat, "Fire hurts! Don't burn her!" _

_He continue to scream in protest, causing his father to grab him, sweeping him from his feet. "NO! Don't let me see her body burn father! Don't let me see please!" His eyes grew hot with tears as he is then carried away, watching a great flame swarm so suddenly. _


	2. CHP I: Old Faces New Places

_**Denerim-9:41**_

Drake downed the last of his ale, that was his this third cup this day. There something about Ferelden lager that gave it an _acquired_ taste. Its hard aftertaste mixed with its sweet sting of ginger and cloves gave it a raw but sophisticated flavor. Much how Drake saw Ferelden, the incase bluntness of their hounds put them in the bounds of their barbarian ancestors but they were as civil and upstanding as any Thedosian nation.

Here at this establishment were profound with beer and whores. _The Pearl_ as it was called, one of Ferelden's affluent brothels in the capital.

"_What ever you do don't try the dwarf in drag." _Some of the locals said, Drake wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the story behind that. It was rumored this place had some rather _famous_ clientele, _Meghren,_ the orlesian King of Ferelden during the occupation was said to had been spending his miserable days here. It was even rumored that the Hero of Ferelden himself did a night with three greased nugs, Drake was definitely sure he didn't want to hear that story.

Previously he had spent the night with a silver haired/ green eyed elven girl the night before. She was exquisite. Cost him fifty silver for a tumble. But it was worth every piece. He had a thing for elven girls, like a stricken weakness.

Checking the crowds he sees the elven lass stride past him, coming from the hall where the private quarters were held, no doubt finished _entertaining_ a customer. Drake flashed his silver grey eyes at right her, her eyes the glew a bright emerald. A smile curled upon her pout lips. He was going to have another go at her before he leaves, that's for sure.

He waved his hand for the tavern wench to refill his cup, the girl saw and quickly strided over. She slowly pours him another ale, Drake kept his bright eyes on her, she was no doubt charmed by his looks, broad jawline, straight edge nose that looked almost broken with a cracked scar upon the bridge, stout lips and silver white eyes. His face was covered in a thickset scruff that grew almost into a complete beard.

Drake however saw misery and tiredness in the wench. Poor girl, her eyes were sunken showing she was tired from being on her feet all afternoon, that and these rowdy sods grabbing her bum every second she turns around. He was sure to leave a sovereign for her as a tip.

The loud rabble in the brothel was like any other establishment. Men, loud and sweaty clamoured at their tables singing songs in their drunken words, a few whores joining them, sitting on their laps and such.

Drake was seated in the back at a table to himself, his back to the wall as he surveyed the crowd. This place was a hotbed for mercenaries, soldiers, sailors and any other lout that carried a sword. Listening at a table in front, Drake could overhear three men in a drunken gossip.

"Did ya 'ear what happened at da Spire?" one man spoke, his muttle accent drowned from too many drinks.

"Aye, dem mages ain't nothing but trouble they are." said one of his companions. "Good it ended fast as it did. Val Royeaux coulda been another Kirkwall."

"I hear that Seeker fella Lambert was found with his throat slit." said the third gentleman. "If you ask me he had it coming, folk said he was planning on killing the Divine."

"Straight shite dat is!" the previous man spat.

"It's true! Remember them deaths happening in the Spire? All them mages ending up _dead_, folk saying it was a ghost but really it was Lambert killing them and the Divine found out about it!"

"Seekers would never betray the Chantry, they serve it." the first man continued.

"They serve them now but if need be they don't have to." the third implied.

"Killing mages is a service if ya don't mind me saying, magic ain't nothing but a deformity, ain't natural." spoke the second. "Them rebels all hold up in Redcliff now, _da bastards!_ Got my wife and son out there fast! Honestly what was the King thinking of sending those magic shooting _shite bags_ there!?"

"Not all mages are bad." said the third.

The second man snorted, "Pfft! You were still a lad when the Warden saved the Circle from a shit storm down at Lake Chalenhad. Me older brother's the ferryman down there, told me everything. Demons running about almost let loose from the Tower."

"Kester? How is the man….."

Drake tuned from the conversation as it was now drawing off into another subject he did not care for. He did small laugh to himself thinking on the discussion though, for the past decade all the news was everything but boring. From the Blight rousting up with the Warden slaying the archdemon and becoming living legend to that Hawke fella fighting a fuckton of Qunari in Kirkwall.

His life had been short from boring as well, there was nothing for him back home in Ostwick so he set out into the military instead. He enlisted into the _Marcher Guard_ _Fourth Regiment_ and was dispatched the coastline of Wycome to deal with rogue Qunari raider bands known as _Tal-Vashoth. _Drake killed the bandit leader himself, drove his sword through the oxman's throat not before dodging an axe swing the grazed his face leaving a scar on his right cheek. That bout won him the _Silver Dagger of Service_ for his admirable style in dispatching the Qunari.

* * *

After the Qunari were drove out of the Marches, Drake set off to Orlais, civil war was brewing between Empress Celene and her cousin Grand Duke Gaspard. Drake fought in the imperial Army, favoring Celene's side serving as an Individual Augmentee, in the Imperial Second Brigade. He participated in the siege of _Garotte_ where the imperial army blasted the Fortresses walls and came rushing through. The battle was on a rainy night and Drake was in a fierce swordplay with a chevalier. Both fighters were neck and neck but the duel quickly ended when an wall came crashing down. Drake pulled himself out of the rubble however the chevalier remained buried. He came out of that fight with only a tiny scar on the bridge of his nose with a slight bump, indicating a small fracture. He was awarded _The Golden Lancer_ _of Valor_, a medal for his bravery during the siege.

Drake soon ended his military career after Garotte, spending the remaining months as a mercenary. Life on a soldier's pension was small and he needed gold to eat. He did odd jobs in Rivain and Nevarra, working as a freelancer in small mercenary companies. He was doing a job out of _Hasmal_ when he gotten a letter from his sister to come to Ferelden.

* * *

It had been years since he last talked his family though his older sister Diana was the only exception. She was a Chantry cleric and personal scribe to Divine Justina herself. Drake remembered how jovial she sounded in one letter about getting the position. But this recent letter was an interment matter.

Over the years since the Kirkwall Incident tensions had been spewing between the Circle of Magi and Templar Order. All out of war was insinuated after Seeker Lambert's death and the ruling vote of the Circle breaking away from the Chantry. With templars and mages both going at it,and innocent people were caught in between.

Divine Justina quickly called for a peace talk wanting to end the violence soon before chaos grew worse. Both the heads of the warring factions, to chantry delegate and noble dignitary from many nations were invited, and it was to be held in the most legendary place in possibly all of Thedas. The Temple of Sacred Ashes. The place where Andraste's ashes were kept though no one has seen it since the Hero of Ferelden's discovery.

Dianna was quite eager that Drake was to come, Drake didn't much care for it all. Andraste, the Chantry, the Maker..._pure rubbish_. The story of Andraste leading the barbarian army to fight the Tevinter Magisters was a good story but that's all it ever was to him _a story. _Mythology. Drake's family were quite religious and with Drake's atheist beliefs it was sure to bring a rift with him and the rest, except his sister. Their mother died when they were both young and Diana filled the motherly role for her younger brother. Even when Drake left Ostwick they remained in contact.

Not really care much for the Chantry business, Drake however agreed to see her after all it was high time due for a visit. There in a letter she replied and told him to come to Denerim and wait for someone to escort.

As if on cue at the thought of it, the front door swung open and in came a hooded figure. The brightness of the outside sunshine obscured the man's face but it soon quickly dimmed away with the door shutting behind, the hot light from the fireplace brought a shade on his face.

A man with bright silver armor shown under his purple tunic saw Drake sitting at the table in the far back, Drake saw him too and smiled, waving him over. The man glanced around for a second, his eyes scanning the room of whores and drunkards. A sour look pursed his face and with disgusted sigh he made his way over to the back.

"Another cup for my friend here if you don't mind my dear!" Drake called to the tavern wench, she gave a quick nod acknowledging it.

"I should've known you would stumble in here!" said the man joining Drake at the table, sitting across from him.

"Hello to you too, cousin." jestly spoke Drake.

Logan was Drake's first cousin, though both men were same in age their paths in life were far different. Drake's life was that of a merc/soldier, Logan a knight in the Templar Order. Drake of course would've been a templar too, despite his disdain for religion he had trained at an early age to be a templar as it was expected of him from his family.

Like many young members of House Trevelyan all were expected to do service to the Chantry, whether it be a priest or a templar.

The Trevelyans were said to be the richest house in the Free Marche and they so happily wealthy believed they owed their vast wealth to the Maker himself, and had the reputation of giving generous teethes becoming well stood with many Chantry heads. Being a series house of banns, the Trevelyans business venues stride from trade ports and routes from Antiva to Orlais with Drake's father Bann William as the family head. He was pious man and not easy to impress and their relationship between father and son were thinning, it hadn't been easy for the both of them since Drake's mother's passing. But Drake was ready to set things right and so he was recruited into the Templar Order in Ostwick and began training at an early age of seventeen.

Drake loathed the Templars, he found their treatment of mages unethical and their use of lyrium repulsive. However he was a shining recruit, being a master at the sword and quite the intellect when it came to book leaning education, it made his father proud in his progress. Seeing that his father was happy, Drake stride down the fears of being a future lyrium dust addict and continued on with his training, however after one incident, Drake was expelled from the Order and became the family pariah his father feared him to be. Drake soon didn't care what his father thought of him and soon he left Ostwick without looking back.

The tavern girl set a second cup on the table and poured both the cup and Drake's with a fresh pitcher of ale. "Thanks dove" said Drake with a wink. The girl only brightly smiled.

Logan slowly pulled the hood from his head, eyes still darting the crowd, weary that someone may recognize him. Drake could tell this place made the templar uncomfortable and it amused him.

"Why so twitchy cousin, you've never been in a whorehouse before?"

"For someone like _you_ this place seems somber but for a man that serves the Maker this is nothing but a house of _vice_!" Logan snorted. "What's wrong with the Gnawed Noble, I thought you'd be there."

Drake took a big gulp of his drink before talking, "Was there, girls were ugly drinks were bad." he set his cup down, "Plus the place was _too_ expensive."

Logan snickered, "You're the only Trevelyan to ever say that." he then took a sip of his beer.

"Sorry _dear lord_" Drake spoke so sarcastically, "But some aren't still on their parents trust fund."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Well you wouldn't have the problem if you hadn't had…"

"Let's not argue about _that_ please." Drake quickly cut him off. Logan's eyes rolled and began to finish his drink.

"So where's this _temple_? Anne was very vague on telling me." said Drake changing the subject.

"In the Frostbacks." spoke Logan, coughing a little from the hardness of his drink. "Small village called Haven."

"And every Chantry tight ass and stuck up noble is clammering there?"

"The talks are two days from today, so we best leave west now if we wanna make it before then."

"I'm only going to see Anne, why should I bother being there before they begin to negotiate."

"Because the reason why I'm here is a favor for your sister, and _I_ need to head back now."

"Alright but before we go lets…."

The front door loudly swings open and small horde of armored men come walking in. Drake's eyes went wide at the man leading the small pack. A short scraggly fella with untamed scruff on his wrinkled face. "_Shit" _muttered Drake, turning his head so the man didn't see him.

"What?" said Logan.

"Nothing…." Drake peered back at the group of men who were now taking a seat at a table near the door. "Of all the fucking places….of course _he _would come here at this time."

"What's going on? What's the bloody problem?!" Logan sounded annoyed.

Drake quickly placed his finger over his lips shushing his cousin. "That man over there is Nole, he's a real asshole. Met him when I left the army after _Garrote. _Did a job for him. it went bad. He got mad. Blamed me for it." he said, giving Logan the short version.

Logan did a long frustrated sigh shaking his head "You being a damn _sellsword._"

"Look I like to leave but he's near the door."

Logan peered around looking for another exit. "We can try for a back door." He quickly flagged the tavern girl over. She came at a steadily pace. "Yessa?"

"Is there another exit other than the front?"

The girl shook her head, "No sa, the only exit other than the front door is out through the cellar and the mistress has the key. And she doesn't let anyone in there."

"Damn" said Drake under his breath.

Logan took off his tunic and tossed it to Drake to put on "We'll go to the door just keep your head forward."

Rising to their feet smoothly, Logan lead out keeping himself to block Drake's face. Drake placed a gold sovereign on the table for the girl before following his cousin. The girl saw the coin and with a beamed smile she bellowed, "Have a good day Lord Trevelyan!"

She wasn't that loud but she loud enough for Nole and his entourage to hear. Both Logan and Drake were halfway across the room, not even close to the door, with Nole and his gang in front of their path. "Did I hear that wench right? Did I hear the utter word _Trevelyan_." said Nole in his ragged Ferelden accent. He and his fellows got their feet and approached the two gentlemen looking right at both Logan and Drake.

Drake removed the cowl from his head, seeing that it was utterly worthless now. "Hello Nole, fancy meeting you here." he said in an unnerved tone.

"You know dis wan Nole?" said one burly man behind Nole.

"Yeah, this is the fucking _Marcher_ who left me on a burning boat with a bunch of pissed Qunari!"

"They were only pissed because they were being robbed!" Drake retorted.

"Yeah and it would've been accomplished if you hadn't blown the damn ship up!"

"You think I was the one who did it!?"

"I saw you running for the water seconds before the ship blew up!"

"HEY!" Logan spoke in authoritative baritone voice, he extended his arm across Drake pushing him back. "It doesn't matter who started what, but we are in a public place and I would not see no violence pulled ahead!"

"_What's a templar doing here?"_ said a distance voice. "_One of the Maker's servants itching for a tumble?" says another with a snicker. _Logan ignored them and kept his eyes set on Nole.

"Listen here!" says _The Pearl's Mistress_, "If you're gonna fight do it outside! Or I'll have you _escorted_ out." By _escort_ she meant the two heavy set bouncers standing behind her.

"Piss off Sagna!" spat Nole, "Dis is men's business!"

"How rude to speak to the lady." Drake sarcastically scoffed.

Drake could see by the tensity in Nole's eyes that the man was going to do something. Drake casually put his hands behind his back. Logan could see that his cousin was inconspicuously reaching for two daggers hilted behind him. Drake's sword was holstered to his left and would be too obvious to reach there.

"Listen Nole" He spoke calmly, "We don't want to cause a scene, lets keep this civilize hmm? How bout I buy you a pint?"

Nole glared at him ever so intentively, his mouth snarled into what almost looked like him growling. "I don't want a _bloody_ drink!"

Drake only smiled at him, "Good, cause I spent my last sovereign anyway!"

Nole lunged toward Drake, "Pisshead Free Marcher-

He was immediately struck with a fist by Logan. How ever Nole's cronies quickly came rushing in. Drake was quick with his left dagger, dodging a blow of an axe and coming sharp with a stab in the man's arm. The other crony was sharp with his axe as well yet Drake nimbly deflects it with his blade countering with a slice on the side of the man's neck, the blow wasn't fatal but it was enough for the man to clap his hand on the wound to keep from blood spilling. Drake then finishes the brute with a sharp kick to the ground.

Logan was doing work with one of the bouncers, both men heavy at sword play. The bouncer was heavy with his blade swinging it broadly, Logan quick to block every blow and also careful for he did not wish to kill the man, but judging how obtuse the man swung his sword he sadly may have to. The boucher brings sword down upon the templar, Logan sharp enough to catch it with his sword then lead the two between into pushing ones sword onto another person's.

The bouncer was strong and caused Logan to struggle a bit but with all his strength Logan pushed him off. The force of his own weight caused the man to stagger clumsily back and crashing into a table, the wooden furniture breaking in half from his weight.

Satisfied that he subdued the man without killing him, a happy smirk grew upon Logan's face however he was completely oblivious to one of Nole's men coming at him with a mace. The mace nearly clubbed his skull hadn't he ducked. Before the brute could give Logan another mace swing, an axe flies into the side of the man's. Logan watches with wide eyes as the thug now laid on the floor with an axe cleaved into his skull. The man was dead for sure.

"Get your hand off your dick and pick up your sword!" yelled Drake, him being the one who threw the axe. He was wrestling with one of the Nole's cronies, having the thug in a headlock.

Logan sees the dead man and is not reposed, it seemed better for the brute to be dead than him, he guessed.

Pushing the man off him, Drake stumbled to his feet and kicks the thug once more, this time sending him over a counter. The thug flying over into a back shelf. Drake was only given a second glance when one of the tavern's bouncers comes charging in. The brute force of the man's weight dragged Drake along as he tried to push himself back.

_CRASH!_

The bouncer managed to tackle Drake hard enough that they both slammed through a wall.

Drake was on the ground, pain pulsing through his back from the crash making him a little disoriented that and howling screams of terror between a whore and her patron for it seems they had crashed into a room. "Hello there" he spoke to the naked man standing near him. The man was shriveled like a prune and Drake had wish he hadn't saw everything..._but he did._ The whore had a nice quality to her though, pretty brown hair and a buxom chest and waistline. He smiled a bright at the girl who was still terrified. "Not bad" he winked.

Suddenly two hands clasped onto his jacket and he was pulled to his feet. _POW!_ The bouncer struck him with a fist, _POW! POW!_ two more strikes. The bouncer was ready to throw another right hook, but Drake blocked him, catching the other free hand as well. Now in a tight grapple, Drake brought his head back for a moment and with all his might slammed his forehead into the man's nose.

The man staggered, cupping his face as blood poured from it. A kick to his chest did him good to stay on the floor.

"I've send for the guards!" hollered the mistress. That was the cue for both Logan and Drake to leave. Scrambling to his feet after just tackling down one of the bouncers, Logan quickly rushed to Drake, dragging him to stand and both scurrying out the door.

The sound of a high whistle bellows from an alley, indicating the guards were near. Drake could hear their iron plated boots clacking on the cobblestone. "This way!" he pulls his cousin through a narrow dark passage between two buildings that was too small to be considered an alley. They quickly squirm through and took cover behind an abandoned merchant's cart. Five guards rush past them. The two waited for them to disappear beyond the corner.

As the guards went on, Drake chuckled to himself. "Never a dull day is it cousin?" Logan glared at him with unset eyes, he looked mad but he was smirking as if amused. He rolled his eyes with a snort, and went to stand, Drake doing the same. "Remember that time at the Opera House when Great Aunt Lucille and…"

"Please don't bring that up." quickly stopped Logan. "Come on, we've got head out on the road now, if we head now we could get there in a day."

_**Gyles Here! **_

_**Thx for checking this out, I'll try to keep this updated as much as a I can. I'm pretty well aware of Fanfics so I'm not coming off as a newbie here (hope not) this is just my first one submitted. Please let me know if any errors or small mistakes I need to adjust, I'll keep this story well abided by the lore but if I screw up on something don't hesitate to let me know. Any criticism is welcome (as long as you keep constructive) and don't forget to fav and or follow. **_

_**Namaste **_


End file.
